The New Guy
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: Amy is going to high school and her life changes when a new transfer student shows up and joins her group of friends. The new guy? His name is Quill. This is a one-shot for the fans of my story SAMIRTI as a Christmas gift. It is a high school AU and it is Quamy. You don't have to have read SAMIRTI to read/understand this. Rated T because Jack is there.


The New Guy

 **Professor: Hello everyone! As you might know, I am giving a bunch of Christmas gifts this year! The first was this one-shot. This story is for the fans of SAMIRTI, of which you also got another chapter for Christmas.**

 **My stories 'The Twins' and 'Ninety-Nine Point Nine Percent' are also getting a chapter update for Christmas, despite their being on hiatus. Anyway, hope you enjoy the one-shot. Merry Christmas! I do not own Legend of Zelda or Doctor Who.**

…

The halls were bustling with activity as the bell rang, signaling the start of the day. Students went to their classes at their own speed. Some ran while other meandered along, focusing on their phone screen.

Amelia Pond, known to everyone as Amy, was no different. She went along at her own speed, little faster than a walk. She was a junior this year and was heading towards her first class, which would officially call the end to her summer vacation.

She was a small town girl, living in England. Most people, when they first met her, were shocked at her accent, although she didn't know why. They weren't _rare_ for Pete's sake.

She entered her art room with time to spare. She loved having an art class first thing in the morning. That way she could wake up. Part of her group of friends was there to greet her. They had all tried to synch their schedules for this year but not all of it had worked, leaving only Rory, Mels, Matt, David, Martha, and Strax at their usual table. Amy smiled at the sight of them all.

Martha Jones was the darkest skinned of their group, Strax coming in second. She was a sophomore who aimed to be a doctor and was wearing her trademark red jacket which was paired with a dark T-Shirt and jeans. Her black hair was up in a bun and there were small bags under her eyes, showing that she hadn't slept much the previous night. Everyone knew about her crush on David, except the man himself.

Strax Jones was Martha's cousin and also a sophomore. No one really knew about how he got his name and they had learned a long time ago not to ask. He was big and muscular, even if he was one of the shortest people there. Definitely the 'jock' of the group. In fact, he was the best athlete in the entire school, although he paid special attention to anything that had to do with fighting. His goal was to eventually join the military and fight overseas. It never ended well when anyone pointed out that they weren't fighting anyone overseas at the moment. His adopted parents (Jenny and Vastra) worried about him quite a lot, for obvious reasons. He was short with broad shoulders and a scrunched up face so that he often resembled a potato. His military buzz cut didn't help matters.

David Doctor was the tallest of the group and a junior, like Amy. He was also the thinnest, despite how often he ate. His best friend Donna often just called him a 'long streak of nothing'. His goal was just to simply travel someday. Last year, he had been in a relationship with a blond girl named Rose, but that had been called off when she moved. They had tried the long distance relationship but it hadn't worked out. Now he was heartbroken but didn't show it. He had a handsome face with spikey hair. For some reason that only he knew, he always wore a pinstriped suit and trench coat.

Matt Doctor was a sophomore and David's younger brother. He had a very large chine and floppy hair. Like his brother, he had some of the strangest dress sense ever seen as he was always wearing some sort of tweed suit with a bowtie, because _'bowties were cool'._ He was Amy's best friend but she often felt more like a mother to him because of his childish demeanor and attraction to trouble. Next to that, he was a complete ditz. He didn't know his goals in life but dreamed of traveling as well. In fact, most of the Doctor boys did.

Next to him was Melody Pond, Mels, and she was one of Amy's oldest friends. In fact, they had met and bonded over the fact that they had the same last name. However, she wanted everyone to call her River Song. Why? Nobody knew. The sophomore's goal was to be an archeologist. She had strawberry blond hair that was incredibly curly and was very rarely tame-able. River also happened to be Matt's girlfriend.

And then there was Rory Williams. He was another one of Amy's oldest friends. His dream for years had been to become a doctor, like Martha, and was well on his way towards getting a degree there thanks to his dual-credit college classes. He was an incredibly handsome junior although he had never dated. And Amy knew why.

Rory was in love with her. Everybody knew it and he didn't bother trying to deny it. But Amy didn't love him. Not in that way.

It's not that she didn't like dating. She loved going on dates. In fact, her first date had been with Chris her freshman year, (Chris was David and Matt's older brother, a senior this year) but that hadn't worked out. She would've said yes to Rory but they had grown up together and so it was far too weird for her.

"Hey everybody." Amy said as she sat down between Matt and Rory.

"Amy!" Matt cried before anyone else could say anything, so excited to see her.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Why are you so excited? It's not like we haven't seen each other every day this summer."

"But this is different!" he said as the bell rang and the teacher walked into the room with the last of the students, "We're at school!"

"And that's a good thing?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes!"

River laughed, "Quiet down sweetie. Remember that you have all year to be excited."

He pouted and the group laughed at him. Then the teacher called the class to order. She stood at the front of the room, a stranger next to her.

The man was tall and silent. He had dark eyes that held no nonsense and despite his loose T-Shirt, Amy could see that he was quite muscular, even if he didn't look obsessed with sports. He had dark, tannish skin and a foreign face. His hair fell to his shoulders and parted perfectly in the middle of his scalp. Amy would've said that he dyed his hair because it was so snow white, except for the fact that it looked so dang natural.

"Everyone, this is Quill Rito, he just moved here and I want you all to make him feel welcome."

The class mumbled a 'hello' to him, which he didn't respond to.

The teacher watched everyone for a moment before sighing in defeat. It was a Monday and the first day of school. She wasn't going to win.

…

Amy saw Quill for the rest of the day, except in third period, as he was in most of her classes. However, she never heard him speak. The closest thing to that had been when he grunted in pain because someone stepped on his foot. He always chose to sit alone in the classes and never made eye contact with anybody.

Amy never paid that much attention to him though. She just focused on her own work. That all changed in fourth period though.

Her and Rory were on their way to science, one of the few classes they had together, and were having a very enjoyable conversation about whether or not any of the Doctors should be allowed time travel, if it existed. They both agreed that they definitely couldn't trust David or Matt with it. Their disagreement was about which of the other two brothers they could trust. (Peter was the eldest brother and currently in college, although he had been a good friend of theirs the previous year). Rory was adamant that Chris would end up trying to destroy all life and Amy was insistent that Peter would end up running away from some sort of alien and force the humans to deal with their own problems.

That was when Amy realized that she had left her notebook in her locker and had to go grab it. Saying a hasty goodbye to Rory, she ran back the way they had come.

Amy reached her locker and quickly grabbed her notebook. Slamming the door shut she turned around…and ran straight into a person before falling on the ground.

"Are you ok?!" a voice she didn't recognize asked her right away.

She blinked and looked up at the voice. Standing above her was the new guy, Quill, his eyes wide in shock and concern, holding his hand to help her up.

"If I was, I wouldn't be on the ground, now would I?" she huffed, grabbing his hand.

"No need for the attitude," his eyes went back to their normal narrowed position, "You should have been watching where you were going."

She scoffed, "Big words from someone who walked in front of my locker."

"Well I won't be making the same mistake next time, that's for certain."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"You won't see it if I avoid it, now would you?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Smart-aleck huh?"

When he didn't respond, she continued, "Ok, anyone who's a back-talker in my book is good by me…just don't push your luck."

Quill smirked, "And when would I push my luck?"

"Hopefully not at lunch today."

"Lunch?"

"Back table, the loud crazy group." She told him before walking to her class, leaving Quill in the hallway. When she got to the class, Rory noticed the small smile on her face and asked about it.

"Nothing," she said, "But heads up, we're having a new person join us at lunch."

…

"I hate the new Maths teacher," Clara said, plopping down both her lunch tray and herself next to Donna, "He hasn't given me a break _all day_. First he got me on smacking Jack this morning and then, all last period, he called on me for every question! I can't do math! I'm much better at English!"

"So basically…you have another crush on a guy way too old for you again?" Donna asked the freshman.

"Hopelessly." Clara said, not even trying to deny it.

"Clara Pink," Martha said, thinking about it for a minute, "No, sorry. I just can't see it." She said laughing.

Clara rolled her eyes at her friend and went back to her lunch tray.

Clara Oswald was a freshman and the only one in the group that Peter had considered a good friend (other than his brothers of course) and none of them quite knew why. Her mother had died last year and because of that, Clara dreamed of traveling to all of the places that her mother didn't get to go to. After that, she wanted to teach, preferably English classes.

Donna Noble however, was a senior who lived with her mother and grandfather. She was David's best friend and the only one in the group who didn't know what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. However, that didn't stop the red-headed teen from being sassy as could be.

"What are we talking about?" David asked as he sat down as well, the rest of the group following suit.

"Clara's talent for falling in love with older guys."

The group collectively groaned and muttered their annoyance by saying: 'Please no' and 'not again'.

Amy laughed before looking around the group. Only two of the people here were friends that she hadn't seen all day and they were Chris Doctor and Jack Harkness.

Chris was the oldest person in the group and the sassiest one there, much to Donna's annoyance. The two of them were always going back and forth, with Chris usually winning due to his large knowledge of life in general. Honestly, the man seemed to have some working knowledge of everything in the world, especially when it came to science and technology. He had short dark hair and always wore a leather jacket. The thing was, and only Amy knew this, Chris was desperately in love with Rose, David's old girlfriend. He had met the blond girl first and it looked like she liked him as well, and they were well on their way to dating…until Rose met David. It had been love at first sight and they fell for each other hard, Chris and his feelings forgotten. Rose had eventually just stopped hanging out with him and focused just on David. It broke Chris's heart. He didn't say anything because he loved Rose too much and just wanted her to be happy. That was what had led to him asking Amy out, to try and get him mind off of Rose. Suffice it to say, it hadn't worked.

Jack, however, while being Chris's best friend, had known nothing about it. He just saw that Chris was depressed and tried to cheer him up about it. That seemed to have worked a bit as they now just acted like Rose had never joined their group.

Jack was one of the most attractive people in the school, as the countless girls that he has slept with would testify to. He was talented at talking his way out of (or into) practically anything. There were a few cases in which he hadn't been able to do that and he ended up having to fight his way out of those…He was the rule breaker of the group, the con man, the flirt, and the annoying one, all in one. And for some strange reason, Donna was madly in love with him, even though she was the only person in the whole universe that he wouldn't flirt with.

"Looking for someone?" Matt asked when Amy looked around once more.

"Actually, yes." She said, "I invited the new guy to join us today. I'm wondering if he will."

"The new guy?...You mean Quill?" Rory asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

She nodded, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Haven't met him yet," Jack said, "Who is he?"

"Transfer student," River said, opening her chips, "from some island. And before you even ask, he's straight."

Jack rolled his eyes, "And what makes you think I was going to ask that?"

"And why do you even know?!" Matt yelled, looking at his girlfriend with an insulted look on his face.

She rolled her eyes, "I know because my PE teacher made us play a stupid game to get to know each other. One of those gay guys in my class asked him, in hopes to ask him out. You were there sweetie," she directed the last part to Matt.

He furrowed his almost non-existent eyebrows in confusion as he tried to remember.

"So what makes you think I was going to ask?" Jack asked her again.

River's only response was raising her eyebrows at him.

"Fair point," he agreed, laughing.

"So why did you invited him?" Martha asked, genuinely curious. The last time that anyone had joined their group had been Rose.

"He back-talked me."

"Ahhh…" the group collectively said in understanding. Amy only smirked. Her love of back-talk was famous.

"This new kid, can he fight?" Strax asked around a mouthful of chicken.

The group acted as one again and groaned. As famous as Amy's love of back-talk was, Strax's love for violence was even more well known.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care." Amy said, not even looking away from her food.

Strax grumbled, "Which means I can easily defeat him with an uppercut."

"Not if I block and retaliate with a roundhouse to your neck, seeing as how you are so short." A new voice joined in, coming from behind them.

For the third time within the space of a few minutes, the large group acted as one, this time turning around.

There stood Quill, a salad on his lunch tray and his bag hanging off of one shoulder. And for some reason, Amy found that sight to be really attractive.

Of course, Strax was the first to respond, "You know fighting?"

"No one can know fighting, they know how to fight," he corrected him.

"Alright," Jack stated before Strax could go off on another fighting speech, "Its official. Strax is an idiot and I like this new guy. I vote we keep him."

"I second the motion!" Amy said playfully.

"All those in favor?"

A chorus of 'ayes' greeted Jack's proclamation, "The resolution passes! Quill, you are officially going to be a part of our group, whether you want to be or not!"

Jack ended his statement by pointed his french fry at Quill. Quill just raised his eyebrow, "Are you all on crack?"

They all started to laugh and Amy sputtered in between giggled, "I told you it was a loud, crazy group."

"You neglected to mention that they were still in kindergarten," Quill stated as he put his lunch tray down next to her, unknowingly pushing Rory out of the way.

"Only Jack, River, and Strax are," she said, "The rest of them just started 1st grade."

"Hey!" Rory and Chris said at the same time, causing the rest of them to laugh.

And with that, a new friendship began.

…

Quill certainly made an interesting addition to their group. In the month and a half since he joined their group, they had learned a lot about him and he was still surprising them. He was very blunt in many areas when he actually talked, but he wasn't one to add extra information in the conversation; he said what needed to be said and that was it. He was stubborn, yes, but didn't go looking for fights. Whenever a fight broke out near him, Quill kept one eye on it at all times though. Usually it was so he could make sure to stay out of the way, except for once when he stepped in to stop a Senior from beating up a 7th grader. The fight was over within seconds. He never spoke up about why.

Quill focused on his schoolwork and soon went to the top of the class, not even looking like he was trying. As far as his plans for after school? That they found out rather quickly when he brought out a notebook one class period and started scribbling away. He wanted to be a writer.

Surprisingly, Matt latched onto Quill and the two became close friends. No one knew why or how, but it was so weird that they didn't question it.

The only one that didn't seem to like Quill's presence was Rory, although he hid it quite well. Personally, he hated how Amy and Quill got along so well. With all the other guys that Amy became friends with, Rory didn't see them as 'competition'. Amy didn't have any actual interest in them. With Quill, it was different. Rory wasn't sure that Amy even knew yet, but it was obvious that she liked him. And of course, at least in Rory's mind, Quill liked her too. Amy was amazing, who didn't like her?

That was their lives these days though, and it was comfortable. Then, one thing happened that threw their lives completely out of whack.

…The Homecoming Dance.

Unlike most schools, their high school, or at least the students in their school, didn't focus on the game or dress-up days during Homecoming Week. They had them, yes, but the only part that anyone cared about was the Dance. No one knew why though…

Some people paired off for the Dance automatically. Matt and River…along with Clara and Peter, although that was mainly an excuse for Peter to come home and see all of his friends.

Some people went without a date: Jack and Strax. Jack because he had 'too many dates' and Strax because he didn't understand the concept of dating.

Then there were those coupled that just surprised everyone. Chris and Donna for one (no one quite knew how that happened) and David and Martha who decided to go as friends so they wouldn't be alone.

As for Amy's date? She knew that Rory was going to ask her, like he did for every dance. She usually said that she would go with him as a friend, but the effort to ignore his attempts at romance was getting harder and harder. She was about to just snap and flat out reject him except for the fact that she didn't want to lose him as a friend. The only thing that she could do was try to not give Rory the chance to ask her.

Sadly, her plan only worked until Thursday.

Amy was getting her books from her locker when he walked up with a simple, "Hey."

She glanced up quickly before turning back to her locket, "Hey Rory."

"Maths homework?" he asked.

She nodded, "Mr. Pink loves to give loads, doesn't he?"

"You should have seen Clara after she finished his class today," he joked.

"Eyes probably filled with hate and love, right?"

He laughed, "Yep."

"Let Peter handle it."

"Do you want Mr. Pink to end up dead?"

He shrugged, "We wouldn't have to turn in the homework."

Amy silently conceded the point with a nod of her head and they fell into a comfortable silence for a few seconds.

Then Rory asked his question, his feet shuffling a little bit in nervousness, "So, Amy, I was wondering…um…the Dance is this Saturday and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?"

Even though she knew the question was coming, Amy's eyes still widened in shock.

"Ummm…the Dance?" she looked at him after closing her locker door

"Yeah," he said, nodding, "You wanna go?"

"Ummm…" Amy tried to come up with a reason to say no…but her mind just blanked. Nothing. Nada. Zip.

"Sadly, she can't," a new voice said from behind her, "Amy is accompanying me to the Homecoming Dance."

Both of the Juniors turned in surprise to see Quill standing a few feet away. After seeing that, Amy focused on one thing. Not that Quill had been going to ask her to the dance or that he was verbally challenging Rory…what stuck in her mind was _how_ he said it.

It wasn't in an accusing or defensive way, or in the tone of a question, but just stated. As if it were a fact of life that no one could argue with.

"W-What?" Rory stuttered out.

"Amy is accompanying me to the Homecoming Dance," Quill repeated.

"When did this happen?!"

"Not that long ago, which is why no one knows yet," he lied smoothly.

"A-And you j-just…Amy, you just said yes?!" Rory turned towards her with hurt in his eyes.

She just looked at him with a slightly guilty look on her face and shrugged. She didn't know what exactly to say to Rory here although she was sending a silent prayer of thanks that Quill had shown up when he did.

Rory looked back and forth between them, a mixture of shock and anger on his face.

"If that is all," Quill said, stepping forward and putting his arm around Amy's waist, "Then we have to be going."

And with that, Quill and Amy left Rory standing in the hall dumbfounded.

When they got outside they continued to walk and Amy piped up.

"You…You didn't have to do that you know…"

"What do you mean?" Quill seemed confused.

"Lie to Rory about the Dance. I mean, I didn't want to go with him to the Dance, but lying seems to go a little too far-"

Quill cut her off, stopping them from walking at the same time, "Amy, I wasn't lying."

Amy blinked, "Wait…what?"

"I do plan on taking you to the Homecoming Dance," he said, staring at her, "Although I didn't plan on asking you in that way."

"When did you decide this?!"

"When I first heard about the Dance." he said bluntly.

Amy was silent, looking up at Quill with a look that he couldn't quite define. So he did the only thing that he could think to do. He spoke.

"However, if you wish to not go with me, then I completely understand. I was rather blunt and still haven't really asked you and-"

"Yes." Amy cut him off, "Just, yes."

 **Professor: And the end! Merry Christmas! Sorry it's late but I did say around the 25** **th** **. Two days afterwards shouldn't be too bad.**

 **Anyway, not sure if I really like this story, but I love the ending and so here it is! How did you all like it?**

 **The next chapter of SAMIRTI should be up soon so make sure to check it out!**


End file.
